


A Special Sunday

by torichavonne



Series: Scisaac Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Scisaac Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac spend a Sunday alone.</p><p>Written for Scisaac Week (Domesticity Sunday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed and short. I completely checked out all day and kept forgetting this. This was proofread by me, so there could be mistakes because it had no beta reading.

Coffee was a common smell in the McCall-Lahey apartment, but it never tired out. Every time the scent came through the main room, Isaac would manage to burrow himself deeper in the sheets. The scent of the drink and Scott was a sweet smell. He wished he could bottle it and wear it.

“Come on, man,” Scott chuckled as he walked to the bedroom. “I know this bed is ridiculously comfortable, but you can’t lay in it all day.” He had a plate of food in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He had managed to make breakfast without burning himself, setting the kitchen on fire, or just buying McDonald’s breakfast.

Isaac mumbled, “Says who?” Scott laughed before he leaned down.

“Says the delicious plate of eggs, bacon, and French toast,” he replied. He heard a few mumbled words before his husband sat up.  He smirked and sat the plate on the bedside table. He sat down at the foot of the bed and looked at his husband.

Isaac took the plate and picked up a piece of bacon. He crunched and chewed and moaned as it hit his palette. Hickey smoked was his favorite and that made him love Scott even more. The boy could cook when he set his mind to it. A huge dinner was out of the question, however.

They did not need another repeat of last Christmas. That waitress at the diner was very nice to them though.

“You seem to like my cooking,” Scott chuckled as he looked at his husband. Isaac nodded and kissed the corner of Scott’s mouth. He sat back in the bed and patted the mattress in between his legs.

With Scott’s back to his chest and the plate of food in his lap, they ate the plate of food and left it clean.

“What are we going to do all day? Derek told me that him and Jackson were going off to the Bahamas for the week, so no pack meetings for today,” Isaac asked. Scott smirked and sat down the plate and turned over in his husband’s arms.

“I was thinking that we could just hang out. Everyone is doing their thing and for the first time in awhile, we’re alone for an extended period of time,” Scott said. “Besides, it’s our special day.” Isaac smiled and kissed Scott. He would always remember the day he married his husband. He married him in this very house in front of everyone.  He carried him through the threshold and made loved to him on their own bed.

Their marriage wasn’t always daisies and roses. The separation was pretty bad. Scott stayed with Stiles and Lydia and refused to talk to Isaac. Derek and Jackson had taken Isaac in and tried to help them figure out their problems. It took Allison’s no nonsense behavior to get them to work out their problems. Every little bump in the road was worth it, and now they were at the three year mark.

His thoughts were interrupted by a subtle kiss to his chest.

“Happy Anniversary, Isaac.”

“Happy Anniversary, Scott.”


End file.
